Daughter of a Muggle
by EllaSallyRose
Summary: Violet Dursley Always knew she was different but it wasn't till she received a letter from Hogwarts that she found out just how different she really was. the story of Dudley's daughter when she joins her cousins at Hogwarts.rating may change later


Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and sadly I am not she.

Daughter of a Muggle

Chapter 1. The letter from Hogwarts

I was never normal I never really fit in the kids at school thought I was weird because weird things happened when I was around but it wasn't till the summer before I was due to start secondary school that I discovered just how unusual I really was. Well at least when compared to the other children I knew.

My name is Violet Dursley and this is my story.

The day the letter came started out completely normal. It was the holidays so I got up late and once I had woken up properly went downstairs to have breakfast. After I had breakfast I went to get the mail the mail and this was when things started to get weird. There was a letter for me. I didn't often get letters and when I did they were almost always from the library reminding me that my books were over due. This letter wasn't from the library in fact it was rather odd looking it was made of yellowed parchment and had

Miss V. Dursley

The Blue Bedroom

15 Haltley Street

Little Whinging

Surrey

written on it in emerald green ink. But the most unusual thing about it was that it had no stamp. Curious I turned over the letter it had a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake surrounding a large letter H. I slid my finger beneath the seal and opened the envelope the paper inside was the same heavy parchment as the envelope the first piece of parchment read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Dursley

we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

School begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

yours sincerely

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

looking at the other sheet of paper I saw it was a list of supplies:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

first year students will require

three sets of plain work robes (black)

one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

please note all pupils clothes should carry name tags

set books

all students should have a copy of each of the following

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

Major Events in Magical History by Hermione Granger

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Basic Potion Making by Hermione Granger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2nd edition) by Newt Scamander

Basic Defense by Harry Potter

other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

we would prefer that first years do not bring their own brooms

when I finished reading I sat back in shock. I didn't know what to think was this a hoax if it was it was a very elaborate one there was lots of information that not just anyone would know like putting my bedroom on the envelope and the fact that it had my uncle Harry's name in it. Harry isn't actually my uncle, he is my dad's cousin but he told me to call him uncle. How would anybody know these things unless they were spying on me. I was scared part of me hoped it was real that there was a reason for all the strange things that happened to me the things I had hidden from my parents because I didn't want them to worry but the rational part of my brain was telling me to stop being silly there was no such thing as magic only coincidence and active imaginations.

I tried as hard as I could to put it out of my mind. I decided to go practice some jumps on my trampoline that worked well till one jump carried me much higher than it should have I went higher than the roof of our house and seemed to hang there for a few seconds before I started to drift slowly towards the ground the moment my feet touched the trampoline again I clampered to the side and climbed off I was in shock I didn't know what to think I went up to my room and tried to read but I ended up just tossing things back and forth in my mind till at 6 o'clock I heard keys in the door and my dad calling "Violet honey we're home"

I grabbed the letter of my bed spread and raced down stairs. When he saw me had said "hi honey we grabbed some take out on the way home fro..." dad stopped when he saw the look on my face "I got this letter today" I said handing it to him "its probably just a prank right" I continued and attempted to laugh but stopped when I saw that dad was staring at the seal on the letter intently " no I don't think it is wait a minute please I need to call your uncle Harry" he said then walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. I didn't even notice mum trying to ask me what was going on, I was too lost in my own thoughts dads words were ringing in my ears how could he know it wasn't a hoax if he hadn't even read the letter and why did he think uncle Harry would know whether it was. After about a minute dad came back into the entrance hall and said Harry is on his way over.

Literally about a second later the door bell rang. mum opened the door and there was Uncle Harry. "Can I come in" he said politely this shocked my mother out of her paralysis and she urged him to come in may I see the letter Harry asked me I nodded hesitantly then looked at dad as he passed the letter to Harry. Harry briefly scanned the first page then looked at me "well congratulations Violet" he said smiling "your a witch" my jaw dropped open. "Will some one please explain to me what is going on" my mother demanded. "Harry's a wizard" dad said quietly mum and I both stared at him "it will take some time to explain" he said to mum before turning to me "violet honey Harry is going to take you to get your school supplies tomorrow so you are going to stay at his house tonight OK" I couldn't manage to speak so I nodded " OK go grab some stuff" Harry said as dad led mum who appeared to be unable to move on her own into the lounge room. Once I had raced up stairs and packed some clothes and the book I was reading I left the house with uncle Harry.

Once we were outside he told me to tightly grip his arm with one hand and my bag with the other. Once I did what he said he turned on the spot and after a sensation of being squeezed from all sides I opened my eyes to see that we were standing outside a lovely house with a beautiful garden I looked up at Harry still holding tight to his arm "welcome to Godrics Hollow" he said with a grin. I knew in that moment that every thing I had ever taken for granted had changed.

A/N please leave a review.


End file.
